Unwanted penile emissions of urine are often merely drained away, or absorbed. However, a draining apparatus often requires multi-section apparatus having elements separately located and complex or difficult to use connecting elements, which may leak or restrict freedom of user movement. Absorbing devices may also be difficult to apply and continue to subject a portion of the penis in the emitted urine or other fluid, especially if the device is intended to store a significant quantity of emitted fluid.